Most Bizarre Adventure
by Yoshikage Kira
Summary: Most Bizarre Adventure follows the adventures of Jordan, Quincy, Dominic, Eli, Jeffery and Che as they travel the world to stop the evil organization known as Stand Total Desruction, and their plan to cause a mass genocide of Stand Users across the globe.
1. A New Era

The year is 2015, peace is at an all time high from vampires to common thugs, but a terrible organization would soon show the world how destructive they can be but a young group of unexpected heroes would show up in the world as well. "Geez I knew school would be boring but I never imagined the first week of high school would be THIS boring!" complained Quincy Byrd a short, tan African American and White high school freshman who was chubby, he wore a pair of black jeans and a hat with the words "Kansas Speedway" and the American flag decorated on it, a black shirt and pink jacket. Quincy has friends but only recently made real friends so he still has not broken the habit of talking to himself out loud. Quincy was wandering the halls of a big high school he recently enrolled in called, Falcon High School. Quincy only wanted to go because the name was similar to his last name but he realized that high school was no different from middle or elementary school boring.

Ugh maybe if I'm sneaky enough I can find the others to hang ou- UGH." Quincy suddenly bumped into a big lean tall boy who was a freshman but had the _body_ of a senior this boy was named Ricardo. "Watch where you're going you fat ass or I'll have to beat you up."said Ricardo then Quincy replied with "Sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going. Anyway have you seen a water fountain around here? I'm thirsty bro." Ricardo smirked then said this to Quincy, with a threatening manner "The only thing you're gonna be drinking is your blood, I said watch where you're going and what are you doing with that dumb ass hat?." " Uh my grandpa gave it to me why you wanna hold it? It feels way different than what you would expect just be really careful." Ricardo rudely yanked the hat off and threw it on the ground and kicked it away from Quincy's grasp."Next time thats gonna be you not your dumb ass hat." said Ricardo, Quincy slowly stood up and stared at Ricardo almost three heads shorter than him but still took a mighty swing towards his face. Ricardo's face dripped with blood from his mouth spraying the floor and Quincy's shoes. Ricardo shocked never being the one to be hit first was confused for a moment then swelled up with anger and threw his fists everywhere he could reach, Quincy never stood a chance and quickly crumbled to the floor.

A teacher turned the corner and held back Ricardo and Quincy, dazed went calmly to pick up his hat then went towards the nurse's office. School ended and Quincy walk home bruised but happy that he got one good punch in and managed to keep his hat safe. Quincy usually looks at the ground so no one thinks he wants to intimidate anyone and looked up and saw Ricardo and his gang. "Oh doesn't look like I get to go home without getting attacked oh well." Quincy said calmly, with an uncaring tone of voice. He put his hat into his backpack and opened his arms as if he was accepting a hug."Go ahead I'm waiting." Quincy said then Ricardo replied "Good I'm going to enjoy this." The beating was brutal, five people against one, usually is though Quincy did catch them by suprise and took one down but Quincy was quickly getting his face pounded in by a metal bar. Ricardo stopped suddenly and Quincy opening his eyes wondered what stopped him. Quincy made sure he wasn't going crazy from the beating but it appeared that a giant six foot minotaur was holding Ricardo by his greasy hair.

"Ri-Ricardo you okay man!? you're floating dude!" Quincy thought they had gone insane too, how could they not see the giant minotaur. It threw Ricardo into his other friends as hard as it could, knocking them all out at the same time. The minotaur stared at Quincy and dissapeared. Quincy quickly ran home lied to his Mom about falling down a flight of stairs and went straight to his room and read up on spiritual beings. Turns out other people have these spiritual images that are called "Stands". Quincy found out about his Stand and learned how to summon it. For a while Quincy tried talking to it, but didn't get a reply "Damn, I guess I can't talk to Stands, oh well" Quincy sighed "Well I should at least name you, hmmmm.." Quincy thought about this until he came up with a name "Big E.!" He accidentally shouted.

Two weeks have passed and Ricardo and his gang of friends we're still recovering in the hospital. Quincy still had not told anyone about Big E.,not even his friends. Quincy was staying after school to retake a math test. Math was Quincy's worst subject, luckily for Quincy, he had learned how to use Stand sight, allowing him to see the answer key sheet. The teacher sat there calmly not knowing that Quincy was using Big E. to his advantage,because Stand Users could only see Stands. Quincy got up to turn in the paper after copying the answers.

"Nice job Quincy you and your Stand seem to make a pretty smart duo." said Mr. Stephens smugly, Quincy very shocked and started to immediately panic in his head, while the room filled with a menacing aura. "Uh what could that night stand do with a math test." Shakily pointing at a night stand in the corner of the room, Mr. Stephens was no fool, he could cearly tell Quincy had recently become Stand User "I can see your Stand, child and don't try to act smart I can see your Stand, let take this to the abandonded baseball field."

In an instant they were standing in a deserted baseball field, that laid behind Falcon High School. Mr. Stephens broke the silence between the two "Okay Quincy let's get down to buisness I am part of a secret organization that is called Stand Total Destruction. This organization wants to get rid of all Stand Users because they are dangerous, I am a Stand User but I gave my soul to the organization because I am a beast with a even stronger beast I am willing to die for this organization. My Stand called The Point will end you because I have been studying you and your dangerous Stand." Quincy was listening then decided to get a few words in "Wow thats a lot to take in but Mr. Stephens if I have to I will fight back!" Stephens Stand quickly came out from behind him it looked like a giant metal sea urchin with pin needles for limbs. It dove into the ground as Big E. came out and readied himself. There was silence until a giant needle came out, narrowly missing Big E., with its lighting speed reflexes then snapped metal like needle then yells of pain had came from as his left arm had just broke. "Okay Stephens stop this." Quincy said with some concern in his voice "NO!" Stephens yelled while two more needles jutted out scraping Big E's legs and suddenly Big E. was trapped in a box of needles.

Big E. shot jets of fire from its hands which caused the metal needles to retreat into the ground. Quincy was surprised by this a shouted "Woah fire powers Big E!?" Big E. dodged the needles but recieved several cuts and scrapes. Stephens body on fire would not give up. "NEEDLE SHOT!" He yelled then suddenly a needle shot out of the ground towards Big E. then it melt the needle until there was nothing left. Stephens left broken hand did the same. "DAMN YOU! NEEDLE PIN CUSHION TECHNIQUE!" All of the needles gathered in the air and quickly formed into one big spike ball it launched itself back into the air after landing and fell towards Big E. then used more fire to make the ball retreat into the ground. Stephens entire body was on fire, skin slowly peeling off but not giving up at all. "Stephens please stop this man I'm cut up everywhere and your literally on fire man please lets stop." Quincy was very concerned about both of their safety but ignored him and shouted his final attack "NEEDLEEEEEEEE WAAAAAAAAVVEEEEEEEEE!" The needles became smaller underground and slowly raised out of the ground forming a ring around Big E. and Quincy.

"Big E. this is a chance to come up with a cool fire technique name!STAN FIRE RINGGGG!" Big E. summoned flames and made a wave of it all over the baseball field scorching the needles and the grass except the small patch of grass were Quincy stood. Stephens crumbled to the ground in agony, face almost unrecognizable and murmered one more sentence."Why is this brat so strong its as if he's as strong as one of those pros I've been hearing about". "I cant believe what happened... For now on Big E., your name shall be short for Elemental, I technically have murdered someone, yeah he was a bad guy, but that means more stronger bad guys are after me. Damn it. I have to get home before someone see's me up here with a burned body." Quincy walked away calmly clutching his hat. He thought he was surely going to die and hoped that no one else would fall into this mess. Little did he know the exact opposite was going to happen.


	2. The Flame Burns Bright

Quincy Bird Profile

Stand: Stan/ Big E./ Elemental

Age: 15

Birthday: February 13, 2001

Zodiac Sign: Aquarius

Gender: Male

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 197 lbs

Nationality: African-American/ White

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Favorite Color: Black

Favorite Movie: Pulp Fiction

Favorite Musician: Queen

Occupation: Student

Hobbies: Sword Collecting

Relatives: Unnamed Father

Jenni Morris (Mother)

It was after school in Falcon High, Quincy was hanging out with his best friend Jordan.

"Jordan why are you staying after for class your grades are fine?" Quincy asked Jordan. Jordan is a tall, young man of average height and build. Like his friend Quincy, Jordan also has tanish skin, black hair, a dark eye color but is slightly taller and more well built. Jordan wore a black ( or sometimes grey or red) tank top that was slightly tight fitted, black shorts that went past his knees slightly. Each wrist had a black wristband. He would wear $60-$80 Jordan's or Nikes with short socks.

"Because I missed the bus and i'm just waiting for my dad to pick me up it'll be a while but I'll be quiet." Jordan replied "Okay then if you really want to." Quincy said. Jordan sat down quietly reading a new chapter from a popular manga, then Jordan glanced up and sighed when three bullies walked in knocking the teachers papers over from his desk. The small pathetic teacher whimpered and pretended he was going through his file cabinet. The bullies sat around Jordan and moved there desks to get closer to him. "Hey look it's that Bi dude I heard he likes dudes and girls!" One bully said "Dumbass that's what a bisexual is." Another one said "Oh yeah my bad." Jordan laughed a little to himself, always secretly hoping for a fight, they were really annoying. "Why you laughing faggot? You get a text from your boyfriend?" The first bully said then Jordan replied "I don't have one but I'm laughing at what I'm about to do to you idiots." Jordan jumped up and punched one and another and another, Jordan was already pretty strong for his age and knocked the bully out cold, the other two, not sure what to do for a moment sat dumbfounded.

Then they jumped on Jordan and punched him and kicked him numerous times. The third one woke up fast and started kicking Jordan too. Out of nowhere they stopped and Jordan took the chance and punched two of them at once. They didn't punch back they were still staring at one of the bullies. Jordan looked as well and noticed the bullies whole jacket was on fire but was not visible to the others, but the bully had felt the intense heat soon his flesh started to burn. The other two caught on fire as well and hopelessly tried to put out the fire. Jordan saw the whole room was soon on fire the teacher had already left . Jordan looked around and saw a reddish dragon like creature, a Stand perhaps. It grinned slyly at Jordan. Jordan had a feeling what this strange dragon could be, but decided to leave them to burn. Jordan's Father was slightly annoyed that he had to get up and drive all the way to the school.

Jordan figured out quickly that the dragon was indeed a Stand, he has heard about it in his favorite manga. Jordan got a text message from his friend Quincy asking to hang out as his house. Jordan asked his Father to drop him off at Quincy's house. Next thing Jordan knew, he was informing Quincy about his Stand and the whole situation with the bullies. Jordan had already heard about Stands and already had some insight on Stands "A Stand then huh? I guess I should name it." Quincy smirked "Nah I should name it." Jordan lightly chuckled then said "I'll name it Fire Red!" The newly named dragon arose from Jordan with flames surrounding its arms and never ending tail. "That's a great name and all but, Jordan you need to hide your Stand from that organization I was telling you about, they tried to kill me and I don't need people I care about getting involved on all of this stuff." explained Quincy "Too bad this organization needs to go down their plan is basically genocide." added Jordan "Well if your sure then I have a plan how abo-" Quincy was cut off by another kid their age. "Sup hoes." said the kid "Hey Michael whats up?" Greeted Quincy "Nothing just running track." Michael sped off despite his body shape. "Hey Jordan I thought Michael did stuff like throwing in track?" questioned Quincy "I don't know I don't go to your school remember? Anyway we should discuss this plan of yours." Said Jordan "Oh yeah well we can talk about it later lets go get something to eat I'm starving." Quincy and Jordan walked off to a dollar store to buy some food both avoiding the fact that soon their lives will change forever.


	3. The Light in the Darkness

Jordan Pauley Profile

Stand: Fire Red

Age: 16

Birthday: July 19, 2000

Zodiac Sign: Cancer

Gender: Male

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 144 lbs

Nationality: African-American/White

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite Movie: Dragon Ball Z: Revival of F

Favorite Musician: Queen

Hobbies: Collecting Medicos™ and Drawing

Relatives: Unnamed Father (Father)

Kesha Townsel (Mother)

Markesha Pauley (Sister)

"JESUS EVERY TIME I EVEN TRY TO TAKE ON THAT FAGGOT QUINCY HE BEATS ME!" Dominic Romero, another friend of Quincy Bird and Jordan Pauley. Dominic was a young man, of Hispanic ethnicity, was slightly taller than Jordan and slightly larger than Quincy. He had lighter skin than the two as well with sometimes rosy cheeks and black curly hair.

Dominic was pouting in his room throwing one expensive plushie of a video game character after another. Dominic scanned his room seeing how many things he has in his room. He was quite upset about his lost in his favorite game Super Smash Bros.™ despite how wide and tall he was he was moving as if he was a five year old child. "How does Quincy beat me at Super Smash Bro™ every time?!" Dominic saw all the fluff and other broken things in his room. He finally had enough and tied one of his sweaters to the pipe on his cieling as if it was a noose. "Good thing I live in the basement." Dominic propped a chair under it and stepped on it, almost broke but it stood and he put his head in it and kicked the chair off. Dominic struggled for a bit and slowly stopped moving. Then a loud rip sounded and a thud and Dominic woke up painfully then gotten upset again "Damn it that shouldn't have happened that sweater was as thick as hell" Dominic examined the sweater and noticed it was a very clean rip. Dominic too infuriated to put two and two together charged upstairs and grabbed his parent's gun. His face looking like a red tomato, Dominic said one last thing before firing. "Fuck the world." He fired, there was silence,a disturbing silence then out of nowhere a groan. Dominic decided to deal with it then proclaimed himself immortal and charged straight to Quincy's house.

"Jeez Dominic I knew you would be mad about the online match but seriously you felt like you needed to come all the way to my house?" Quincy asked while Jordan stared at Dominic while he looked around noticing it was just them, no parents, no younger siblings, just them and the cats. "Guys I cant die..." Said Dominic proudly, Jordan looked at him puzzled "I can't be hurt,punch me as hard as you can Jordan." He insisted,Jordan not being on best terms with Dominic, although caring for him as deeply as his other friends,had no problem with Dominic's request. Jordan sent a devastating blow but it couldn't land. Jordan scoffed then looked back at Quincy and they both grinned knowing Dominic's power. Quincy snapped his fingers then Jordan walked towards Dominic while smirking and brought out Fire Red, on Jordan's command Fire Red charged at Dominic, but Dominic's body jerked out the way. Quincy got up completely laughing now and brought out Big E., Dominic completely scared now backed against the wall.

"Dominic, this force that's keeping you in alive is in fact a ability that only a gifted few could see, since this image is always standing next to us we call this image a Stnad!" Explained Quincy which made Dominic dissapointed that he didn't become immortal and commented "How do I bring it out then oh wait there it goes." Dominic's Stand, a frail looking robotic creature with had a small body and thin limbs, connected by ball joints, had came out of Dominic's shirt. "It can blend into things then huh? I'll call it Phantom so what's your plan against this Stand organization." Said Dominic "Well we're gonna get a lot of money to travel the world to fight that group and take them out." Explained Quincy.

The three discussed about how to raise money and settled they would get money from sports tournaments while talking Dominic lied about how his Stand awakened, to keep his embrassasing moment to himself. "We can't do this ourselves we need to get help but there is only one way to do it without the Stand organization knowing... We gotta beat the crap out of Jeffrey and Eli until their stands awaken!" Quincy was talking about their two other friends who weren't present. The three started discussing how to beat them up. In the back of their heads they all knew that even though they originally did not want to involve their friends they knew they needed great allies to destroy the evil organization...


	4. Brutal Friendship

Stand: Phantom

Age: 16

Birthday: May, 8 2000

Zodiac Sign: Pisces

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11" 1/2

Weight: 157 lbs

Nationality: Hispainic

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Favorite Color: Purple

Favorite Movie: Jurassic Park

Favorite Musician: N/A

Hobbies: Playing Video Games

Relatives: Unnamed Father

Unnamed Mother

It was the next day after Dominic had discovered his Stand, Phantom! Now's it's Jeffery's turn to awaken his and join his friends.

"Wait guy's there's no need to do this!" Exclaimed Jeffery Chavez, Jordan and Quincy's other friend who probably has Stand waiting to be awoken. Jeffery was short but slightly taller than Quincy, he and Dominic shared the same ethnicity, Hispainic. He had a darker tannish skin color, with black hair that was slightly spiked up at the front. He wore a yellow jacket with a black shirt and denim jeans.

"Shut up Jeffrey we're just gonna beat you up until a magical creature comes out from inside you." Quincy explained as silly as possible. Jordan,Quincy,and Dominic all cornered around their friend Jeffrey to beat him up. Jeffrey never got involved in most conflicts,nbut when he was the main source of a conflict he can't really operate correctly. "Wait guy's I have a Stand too let me prove it!" Jeffrey stammered to summon his Stand, which was a yellowish sorta mechanical, it was quite bulky, it had three claws for fingers resembling a claw machine. It's head was round with yellow headlight shaped eyes with a row of smokestacks.

Dominic try taking it on see if it's tough". "Alright then." Said Dominic while Jeffrey stared intensely while Jordan and Quincy backed off and watched from afar. Jeff not exactly enjoying his Stand's company having it since birth and fearing it and ignoring it, Jeffery was trying to figure out why Dominic didn't send out. Dominic to chuckle menacingly making Jeffrey even more nervous. Jeffrey moved his Stand forward to Dominic. Jeffery's Stand caught Dominic by suprise and jumped out of the way but not fast enough. It attacked Dominic rapidly screaming it's ear piercing battle cry "KEKEKEKEKEEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" Dominic was bruised but not too badly. "Hey Jordan doesn't look like Jeffrey's Stand can do that much damage even though Dominic took at least thirty punches from it." Quincy pointed out "Hmm...Jeffery's Stand's ability must be something other than strength" Explained Jordan.

Jeffrey bewildered was starting to panic wondering why Dominic's Stand was not withdrawed yet. A hand suddenly appeared, Jeffrey noticed a hand attack, smaller than a baby's hand, Jeffrey thought he already had it figured out "I GOT IT YOUR STAND IS THIS SIDEWALK ISN'T IT!" Jeffrey pointed at the area where he thought Phantom was the his Stand attacked the ground. Jeffery's Stand's ability had been discovered as it pulled out a aluminum baseball bat then it smacked Phantom's hand causing it to be brutally bruised. Dominic's left hand slowly turning purple,Dominic knowing he lost still wouldn't admit defeat. On Dominic's command, Phantom rapidly attacked Jeffrey's catching both the Stand and Jeffrey off guard. Phantom had screeched its battle cry"GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE!"

Jeffrey's face bruised up and his nose bloodied. "Alright,alright you got me I'm done Phantom is stronger sorry." After some apoligies and compliments to the winner and loser Jeffrey demonstrated that his Stand's ability, the ability to summon anything Jeffrey has ever touched. "Jeffrey your Stand is pretty cool but don't get it twisted like these dreads of mine you have a long way to go buddy" replied Quincy smiling from ear to ear, informing Jeffrey about the plan against the infamous Stand organization. "NO WAY I'M ALREADY SCARED OF MY STAND THE LAST THING I NEED TO DO IS TAKE ON OTHER STAND USER'S THAT'S SUICIDE I'M NOT DOING ALL OF THAT!" Jeffery exclaimed. Quincy, Dominic, and Jordan looked dissapointed and decided to give Jeffrey some time to decide on this after all he had his Stand the longest and could potentially become the strongest with it. Jeffrey still standing watching his friends leave wondered why he had to suffer like this. He just hoped his other friend Eli wouldn't awaken his Stand somehow thinking only him and Eli were the only sane one's left.


	5. The Charity of an Lifetime

Jeffery Chavez Profile

Stand: Deliver

Age: 15

Birthday: December, 2 2000

Zodiac Sign: Sagitarius

Gender: Male

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 125 lbs

Nationality: Hispainic

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Favorite Color: Yellow

Favorite Movie:

Favorite Musician:

Hobbies: Playing Video Games, Surfing The Internet

Relatives: Unnamed Father

Unnamed Mother

The freshmen who discovered that they had powerful mental images with powers called Stands! Quincy, Jordan, and Dominic had already awoken their Stands while Jeffery had his Stand since birth. Now the gang will check on Eli to see if he has a Stand yet to be awoken.

"Oh so Stand Users aren't all bad then." Eli Hernadez was the slender young man, about Dominic's height, black hair that swayed to the right covering most of his forehead. He did smile the most but his teeth wasn't the most even. Eli leaned back in his chair listening to his friends inform him about Stands,Eli not wanting to get beat up agreed on their plan to stop the stand organization and went home to take a nap. Eli often going with the flow of thing's took it well. When he woke up he headed towards the kitchen while Eli's many sisters were in there but his parents weren't home. Eli walked into his kitchen and made himself a sandwich then went to his living room and sat down turned on the TV and took a sip of a drink.

Eli was very curious about how to awaken his Stand,if he had one then he remembered how his friends said you could go through something that could kill him or get in a dire situation and the Stand might awaken. Eli focused and took a bite out of his sandwich and shifted when he swallowed to make him choke, he began to sputter and gave himself a couple of seconds of waiting before taking a gulp of water. Eli acting like nothing happened went upstairs to his room he then stood on top of his bed with a blank expression and stood there for a couple of moments then suddenly Eli jumped on the floor face first and experienced a painful bloody nose. Eli starting to get upset and wondered why his Stand wouldn't awaken, Eli forgot about the other ways to awaken his Stand and went through other many painful ways to try to awaken his Stand. Eli decided to take a break and walk around out in his neighborhood,where he and Dominic lived. Eli noticed Dominic shouting at a leaf,Eli assumed it was a Stand, Phantom and decided to ignore Dominic.

Eli was walking through a woodsy area behind the local Elementary School, hoping Quincy wasn't there knowing it was one of Quincy's favorite spots to hang out in. Unfortunately for him Quincy was there. "Hey Eli you working on your Stand or do you want the ole one two huh?" Eli knew Quincy was joking but said no and walked away. Eli ended up behind a Elementary School, luckily for Eli it was a Sunday so no one was there. Eli saw the playground and took advantage then decided to try hurt himself there. Eli after a few hours was a bloody mess,so was the swing set, see saw, and monkey bars and the slide. "Damn I guess this Stand awakening thing is harder than I thought, If I heard right that means the others are joining a bunch of sports tournaments with the prizes as money which is nice but that Basketball Tournament thats coming up is worth 6,000 dollars. Well I am going to go against everyone in Kansas so that's gonna be tough but hey I'm the best." Said Eli, he was very proud of his skills in Basketball Eli walked back home ignoring the jokes Quincy made at him. Once he arrived home he walked back into the kitchen and made another sandwich. He took a shower and washed his bloody clothes and took another nap,while drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face thought about all the adventures he was going to have with his friend's soon.


End file.
